Pokémon Jokémon!
by Mog Anarchy
Summary: A whole ton of bad Pokémon jokes, guaranteed to make you laugh, maybe at my stupidity!


**Pokémon-Jokémon!**

**Mog Anarchy**

* * *

**A/N: Tons of insane and random Pokémon jokes - all created by yours truly, Mog Anarchy! **

**Note: If any of these jokes share a similarity to one you created, I'm sorry - but I did not steal these from anywhere; any similarities are coincidental.**

**Disclaimer: These jokes parody a force known as POKÉMON. Pokémon were created by Nintendo and Game Freak - not me. **

_**- Dixie Stonehall.**_

* * *

What do you call a Pokémon with a cold?

- Pika-a-choo!

--

What is a bug Pokémon's favourite game?

- Noughts and Heracrosses!

--

What do you get if you cross the number 5 with a Mankey?

- A PRIME-Ape!

--

What do you call a Pokémon knocking at your door?

- A Rat-a-tata!

--

What do you call a Pokémon in a hamburger?

- A Relish-canth!

--

What do you call a Pokémon on a woolly hat?

- An Aipom-pom!

--

What do you call the Pokémon Trainer who just upset a Charizard?

- Ash!

--

What do you call a Pokémon eating bubblegum?

- Pika-chew!

--

What happened to the Nidorino who was scared of its huge opponent?

- It Nido-ran away!

--

What do you call the Pokémon who forgot to shave?

- Clef-hairy!

--

Why couldn't the Butterfree go to the dance?

- It was a Veno-moth ball!

--

What happened to the Machop who tried to swallow a whole Geodude?

- It Machoked!

--

Why did the Krabby wear a crown?

- It wanted to be KING-ler!

--

What do you give a constipated Pokémon?

- A Snorlax-ative!

--

What's a grass Pokémon's favourite pastime?

- Seedot-to-dot!

--

What do you call a Loudred with no ears?

- Anything you like, it can't hear you!

--

What do you get if you put a parrot in a washing machine?

- A Poli-whirl!

--

What do you get if you cross a witch with a Regice?

- A cold spell!

--

What do you call a just married Spinirak and Ariados?

- Newly-webs!

--

Why was the Caterpie thrown out of the forest?

- He was a litter-bug!

--

Where do Geodudes and Gravelers go for entertainment?

- To rock concerts!

--

Why did the Magnemite act stupid?

- He had a screw loose!

--

What do you call a stupid Miltank?

- A silly moo!

--

A Snorlax stepped on the 'speak-your-weight' machine; what did it say?

- "One at a time please."

--

What happened to the Exeggutor who misbehaved at school?

- It was egg-spelled!

--

What did the neurotic Grumpig say to its Trainer?

- "You take me for grunted."

--

What do you get if you cross a Miltank with a Numel?

- Lumpy milkshakes!

--

What do you get if you cross a Roselia with a sheep-dog?

- Collie-flowers!

--

How do you get a Gastly to lay flat?

- Use a spirit-level!

--

What do you call a sad Pokémon?

- Pika-blue!

--

How does a Haunter scare electric Pokémon?

- "Pika-BOO!"

--

Which Pokémon is related to E.T?

- E.V!

--

What do you call a Pokémon train?

- A Pika-choo-choo!

--

Why doesn't Misty like to eat at the Gloom's restaurant?

- Because they always serve an Odd-dish!

--

Why did Pikachu go to the bathroom?

- He need to Pi-chu!

--

That Bulbasaur is so dirty, the only time he cleans his ears is when he eats watermelon!

--

A Snorlax walks into an ice-cream parlour and orders two slices of apple pie, with four scoops of ice-cream, covered in lashings of strawberry sauce and piles of chopped nuts. "Would you like a cherry on the top?" asks the waitress. "No thanks." says Snorlax, "I'm on a diet!"

--

Trainer: "Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy! I think I'm a Pokémon!"

Joy: "What a load of Poké-balls!"

--

Trainer: "Waiter, waiter, there's a dead Volbeat in my soup!"

Waiter: "That's right sir, Volbeat aren't very good swimmers."

--

_And finally, the worst Pokémon joke of all:_

How do you get a thousand Pikachu on a bus?

- Pokémon!

* * *

**So there are 40 very bad Pokémon jokes for you lot to be going on with. If you guys all like them - then I might even consider writing a second installment! Anyways, tell them to all your Pokémon nerd friends, and laugh. (Maybe not go that far :D) Remember the great Mog Anarchy.**

_**-Dixie Stonehall**_

* * *


End file.
